


Assumptions

by NovaNara



Series: Sherlock challenges - Tumblr [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crime Scene Shenanigans, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, caught red-handed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara
Summary: Donovan knew it would happen. Just not how it would happen.





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. A. N. My main birthday fic is an Avengers one, but I felt bad leaving my Sherlock readers without a treat, so...this happened. ^^'''

If you’d told Donovan that she’d someday catch Sherlock Holmes redhanded doing X-rated things at a crime scene, she’d actually have made a good imitation of the consulting detective. A scoff and, “Obviously.” Her personal bet was that he’d be caught defiling the corpse, actually. And a crime scene of his own making wouldn’t be long in coming after that.

Doctor Watson, though? The man was clearly respectable. The word she’d associate with him instinctively was nice, no matter how many times Greg reminded her that the man was a veteran. Hadn’t her boss seen his jumpers? She tried to warn him off Sherlock. Perhaps she should have been warning their consultant off him.

Fine, she might be exaggerating – it technically wasn’t a crime scene. The murder had happened in the kitchen, and Sherlock had already solved it for them. Loan sharks didn’t have the highest life expectancy, even when they presented as highly respectable citizens.

But still, finding the boys going at it against the bedroom wall made her jaw drop. And there was no doubt about who’d initiated. John somehow managed to keep up a soft running commentary, showering his partner in continuous praise for every mental, physical and emotional (seriously, sweet?) blessing of his. And Sherlock? The sarcastic freak was a quiet, lithe, open-mouthed, shiny eyed, flushed… bottom.


End file.
